Sins of the Father
by BtownButterfly
Summary: Harry and Draco move on with their lives after falling in love and the War. Set in future.SLASH MM
1. The Hogwarts Express

**A/N:** This story is what you might call AU since it is set in the future. Also this story contains SLASH! If you don't like that sort of thing I suggest you leave now because in later chapters there will be a couple M/M pairings. And last but not least, I apologize for any mistakes in the story. Tell me and I will correct them as best I can, but sorry I'm human!

Disclaimer: All character which you recognize belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling and not myself. Got it?

Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

1997: Hogwarts

Sharp white teeth worried a cheery red lip as green eyes dulled with pain. Lowering his eyes to the floor the boy surrendered to the silence his question had brought. Another boy, with stormy grey eyes brought his hand to his cheek and softly tilted his chin up. With a sad look he answered the question.

"Yes, I will marry Pansy. You know there's nothing I can do about it. She wants me, and as Lucius is out of favor, I either marry her or I die." At those words the green eyed boy's face crumbled and silent tears ran down his tanned cheeks. Deep pain flashed across the face of the grey eyed boy as he gathered the other into a firm embrace. Running his hand through his hair he buried his face in the green eyed boy's neck. Wishing he could stay there forever and knowing that he couldn't.

"Harry, please don't cry. God, I love you. Please don't cry." The grey eyed boy murmured into Harry's neck.

"I can't help it. I don't want to let you go. I love you too much, Draco." Harry clung to Draco as if his life depended on it, not only his heart. They stood there for a few moments. Time lost all meaning as they held each other. They both knew that this would be the last time. After all, they were graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry tomorrow. Draco slowly pulled away and studied Harry's tear stained face. Taking his face in his hand's Draco tenderly pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry immediately responded and wound his hands around Draco's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. As they kissed deeper and deeper their hands began wandering. Harry ran his hands firmly down Draco's side until they reached his arse. Taking the lead Harry grabbed Draco and hauled him up so his legs were around his waist. They both groaned into each other's mouths at the sudden groin contact. Draco broke the kiss to run hot fiery kisses interrupted with bites up and down Harry's neck. Harry moaned at the pleasure and pain mixed together.

"Draco!" he gasped as Draco began rocking their hips together. Grey eyes, filled with lust and love, met glittering green eyes. They surged together as one and lost themselves in one another. They whispered I love yous over and over again as they slowly lowered them selves to the ground. In the moonlit room they gave into a love they wanted last forever, but never could.

2016: London King's Cross Station

Marcus Evan Potter looked around the train station with wonderment. He'd never actually been on a train, even though he was sixteen. They weren't very popular in America after all, outside of big cities. Pushing his cart in front of him he became lost in his thoughts. Today was the first day that he would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had heard about Hogwarts for as long as he could remember. He also had heard all the stories about his father, Harry Potter. Hell, he had even read the children's book, which his father had not encouraged. He remembered all the books talking about the dark haired baby with glittering green eyes that had saved the wizarding world. It seemed awful strange to him since he could only imagine the great Harry Potter as his father. His father, the man who had taught him to play Quidditch. The man who had taught him his first spell. He didn't know this famous Harry Potter but from the strange way his family had been greeted here in England he knew that everyone else did and they seemed to know that his was Harry's son.

"Marcus Evan Potter! Why don't you watch where you're going you dumbass!" Startled out of his daydream, Marcus looked around for the girl that had screeched his name. He found her in front of him rubbing the back of her heel while glaring at him murderously. Marcus gave her a guilty smile and walked over to her.

"Hey Lark, I'm really sorry. You ok?" He asked the girl with hair like spun gold, cascading down her back.

"Well, I dunno Mars. Do you count being crippled as ok?" the girl spat at him while still rubbing her heel. Mars rolled his eyes. Sometimes Lark was such a little drama queen. "I heard that Mars! I am not a drama queen!" Marcus winced as he realized he must have projected his thoughts at her.

"Oh, come on now Lark. You know I didn't mean it! So would you stop yelling at me?" He sidled up to the girl and gave her a strong hug with a little kiss on the head. Lark instantly deflated. Tilting her face up to look at her brother she smiled hesitantly.

"I'm just nervous Mars. I don't know how this school year will be. After all we've never actually been to a wizarding school before. Haven't you noticed all the people staring at us? The closer we get to Platform 9 and ¾ the more people stare. And by the way some of their thoughts are really disturbing!" Mars quickly looked around the see if anyone had head Lark. It seemed to be alright so he turned to her and shushed her.

"That's what you get for listening when you know you shouldn't be" Mars smirked at her. Lark flushed guiltily and nodded. Soon they came to the brick wall in between Platform 9 ¾. Mars took the lead and went through the wall towards the Hogwarts express.

Once on the train they found a compartment all to themselves and settled in. Lark quickly dozed off to sleep as it was easily her favorite pastime while Mars stared out the window of the train until the novelty ran out and he settled into boredom. After an hour of basically doing nothing he decided to see what Lark was dreaming about. Closing his eyes he entered her mind. When he opened his eyes again he was in a forest. To the right was a unicorn with the silkiest silver hair and mercurial eyes. He smiled and wet over to pet the unicorn. As he glanced around he wondered if Lark was actually in the dream herself. Walking around the forest a bit he still did not see her. Oh well, he thought, at least the forest beat sitting in their compartment staring at the wall.

"Well, well, well. My little God of War. Can't stay in your own mind can you? Although, I don't blame you, it is awfully boring!" A tittering laugh followed the statements and Mars looked around trying to find the voice. He walked around a few trees and soon came to a clearing. He saw Lark sitting on a rock with a woman. The woman's hair was a light strawberry blond, with golden streaks. Her and Lark looked like twins, except for the small fact that Lark's eyes were a dazzling green while the other woman's eyes were a sapphire blue, much like Mars'. He walked up to the woman and kissed her left hand which was adorned by a large emerald cut diamond.

"I've missed you mom." He smiled and pulled her into a hug. The woman smiled and fiercely hugged him back as if afraid to let him go. She studied her daughter and her son. They had grown since she was last able to see them. She had died many years ago and coming back in dreams was dangerous if done too often. Regretfully she smiled at them and said, "I didn't even get to talk to you this time Mars. But I am being called as we speak. I have talked to Lark though and you two need to talk. I will see you sooner than the year this time. You'll understand." Tears filled her eyes as she drew them both into hugs. She kissed each of their cheeks and told them that she loved them. Then she calmly walked out of the field. Mars stared at lark in shock.

"Well, what was that all about? We've just seen her six months ago. Usually we only see her once a year." Mars had a puzzled look on his face as he tried to find a plausible reason. Lark smiled and grabbed his hand.

"It's nothing to worry about. She's already talked to dad, and I am to fill you in on the rest. But we need to wake up now. The train is almost to Hogwarts and if I'm not mistaken our friends are looking at us very strangely." Mars focused his power and saw the many red heads in their compartment.

"Well, lets go!" he said with a grin. Lark winked at him and woke them up. As they awoke on the train their eye flew open at the exact same time, green meeting blue. With a smile they turned towards their friends.

"Golly Mars! You know you and Lark freak us out with the twin thing. Scary's what it is." A red headed boy with a lopsided smile teased them. Mars smiled at one of his best friends and playfully socked him on the arm.

"You scare too easily Weasley." With a laugh he turned and studied the rest of their friends. The Weasley who had spoken to him was the oldest and his best friend, Benjamin Weasley. Next to him were Darren and Marilyn his younger brother and sister. Ben was going to be a sixth year just like the twins, while Darren was a fifth year and Lynn was a fourth year. There were definitely more Weasleys but they were probably with their friends in another compartment. The Weasleys were loud and boisterous and eliminated the boring right out of their compartment. Several minutes later Lark and Darren were playing wizards' chess, while Lynn left the compartment to hang out with her friends, Mimi Johnson and Wisteria Figglemore. Ben and Mars were excitedly talking about the houses at Hogwarts. Ben was a Gryffindor as were his and Mars' father. Mars was hoping to get sorted into Gryffindor but knew that his father wouldn't care which house he was in.

There soon was a comfortable lull in their conversation and Mars sunk into thought. He wondered what house he and Lark would be into. He didn't know all too much about the other except for their names. He knew for certain that Lark would go to neither Gryffindor nor Hufflepuff. As to Ravenclaw and Slytherin, it could go either way he thought. For himself, of course he wanted to be in Gryffindor like his father and Grand-father. However, he knew there was a possibility that he wouldn't be in Gryffindor. Not that he wasn't brave he just wasn't rash and decisive without thought to the future like his friends the Weasleys.

As his musings ended he looked to Ben. Mars searched through his bag to find some food. He had missed the trolley earlier, being in Lark's dream. He found a couple of chocolate frogs and tossed one to Ben. As they ate they talked about Quidditch and Ben seemed exceptionally excited about Mars' Sorting. Suddenly, the compartment door slid open. A girl around age 15 stepped uncertainly into the compartment. She had blond silver hair which was cut short. Framing her heart shaped face and accenting her moonlit pale skin and crystal blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, it seems you haven't any room here." Her voice floated over the groups like silk. Mars gaped at her. He'd never seen anyone like her before. She was beautiful. Ben looked at her and shrugged.

"Sorry, we are a bit full in here." With a disappointed expression the girl walked out of the compartment and closed the door with a slight click, never once looking back.

Mars turned to Ben and asked,

"Who was that girl? She was beautiful. I don't think I've ever seen hair quite like that before." Ben stared at him and then giggled.

"I had forgotten that you don't know! And trust me you will see hair like that again shortly I'm sure." Ben said with a wry expression.

"But who is she?" Mars asked again.

"Well, do you want the PG version or the R version? I'll give you both I guess. Her name is Briona Gallagher and in the PG version she is the lone daughter of deceased aristocrat Donal Gallagher. However, the truth, which everyone knows, is that she is really the bastard daughter of Draco Malfoy. She has a half brother named Ian Malfoy. Right bastard that one. They look just alike. Briona's alright if you talk to her but no one does much. Most just think of her as the Malfoy cast off. Although, I say she's quite lucky not to be considered a part of that family."

"Why's that?" Mars asked interestedly.

"Well, it is the general consensus that the Malfoy family is a Dark family. They used to be thought of as evil but no one much like to think of evil nowadays and supposedly Draco Malfoy fought for the side of Light in the last war. No one much believes that either." Mars pondered deeply what Ben had said. He disregarded much what he had said about the Malfoy family because he had heard a different story from his father. However, he hadn't heard anything about any Malfoy children. Maybe his father didn't know. It wasn't like he really kept in touch with anyone from England anyway, besides the Weasleys of course. His father always seemed to get a bit tense whenever that name was mentioned. He had told Mars and Lark that the Malfoys were not all bad and that essentially no one was. Even Voldemort. Mars wasn't so sure about that, Voldemort seemed like the evilest guy there ever was to him.

The train stopped and Mars didn't have any more time to think about Malfoys and evil. He shivered as he walked by the thestrals which pulled the carriages up to the castle. He never got used to seeing those things. He knew that they weren't evil but still he didn't like them. They reminded him that he had seen his mother die. As Mars sat in the carriage he absently counted the stars in the cloudy night sky. All around him his friends chatted excitedly about the upcoming year at Hogwarts. He was introspective but it was normal for him and no one really questioned it. Sometimes he considered it quite ironic the way he and Lark were so different. She was outspoken and quite frankly manipulative while he was pensive and straightforward. He was also the more intelligent one as well. Although, Lark's marks could be almost as impressive as his if she applied herself.

As the carriages stop in front of the castle, Mars stood in awe. Sure, he had heard so much about Hogwarts and had seen countless pictures, but it was hard to accurately understand the sheer magnificence of the magical school.

"Come on Mars! We need to get in for the sorting feast, seeing as how we are going to be sorted. Unless you would like to stay out here in the cold." Lark jostled him from his admiration of the castle. Shrugging Mars grabbed Lark's hand as they walked in the castle. Inside the school was no less impressive. Mars looked at all the first year students, who were nervous and fidgety, with a slight smile. With a blink he willed calmness into the air and watched as the first years clamed down and straightened up. With a satisfied smirk he pulled Lark behind the line of first year, trying unsuccessfully to ignore Lark's murderous glare.

"How dare you yell at me for using my powers? Look at you using your Persuasion. You know manipulating thoughts is worse then just reading them." Lark hissed into his ear. Mars sighed and nodded his agreement. He knew he was wrong to change people's feelings without their knowledge. As Lark smirked smugly he could only roll his eyes. After all, when you're right you're right.

A woman with frizzy brown hair and a black pointed hat materialized out of the shadows and walked swiftly up to the line of new students.

"Hello, and Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Granger. I will escort you to your sorting now." The woman smiled briefly at Mars and Lark at the back of the line as she led the new students towards their sorting. Slowly the students walked through the Great Hall whispering excitedly at the magical sky and the brightly colored yellow and black flags that hung from the ceiling. Mars looked around at the intimidating sea of black robes with amusement. As he looked around he could tell this was going to be a stellar year. Looking at the front of the room to the teacher's table he saw a familiar face and smiled widely. Amused green eyes met Mars' sapphire blue eyes.

Hey Dad. You wondering which house I'll be in? Mars thought at his father.

Harry smiled and shrugged as he thought back at his son.

I certainly am, although I'll be proud of you and Lark whatever house you end up in. The Sorting has stared, so pay attention! Mars nodded and turned to Lark with a lopsided smile. Lark raised a blond eyebrow in question while Mars shook his head and struggled not to grin like an idiot. In truth he had been worried that his dad would want him to be in Gryffindor and be disappointed in him if he ended up in another house. Silly, he knew but the fear had been there nonetheless. Lost in his thoughts Mars was surprised to find that the sorting was half way done and they were on the K's.

"Kirkpatrick, Laren"

"RAVENCLAW."

"Montague, Aron"

"SLYTHERIN."

"Matisse, Sophia."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Norfolk, Anita.

"RAVENCLAW."

"O'Conner, Thomas."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Potter, Larkspur."


	2. Sorting and Sorted Out

Disclaimer: See the first chapter. Redundancy kills, don't you think? Again, there will be SLASH in this story.

Chapter 2: Sorting and Sorted out

As the hat settle on her head Lark tensed at the hat's mental invasion. As she felt no threat she relaxed slightly.

_Ahhhh. Harry Potter's daughter. How incredibly refreshing! You are much like your father but I suppose there is some of your mother in you as well. A matched set you and your brother Marcus. You'll do great things together. Powerful you are, yes. Good control, with a certain ruthlessness about. But caring and intelligent as well. Hmmm, where shall I put you? Do you want to be in the same house as your brother? You are more together than apart I see._

Lark thought hard about that question. Did she want to be in the same house as her brother? She loved him, she truly did, but she often felt that they were too connected. They could read minds, emotions and most definitely each other with no effort whatsoever. She loved Mars but she also wanted a life of her own. With that thought she made her decision.

_Put me where you will, but do not feel compelled to place me and Mars in the same house. After all, we are not the same person._

Lark held her breath as the hat was silent, seemingly in thought.

_Well, I cannot speak for your brother but it is quite clear where you should go. In truth there can be no other way. A bit of advice before you leave, live your own life as well you should. But do not forget that no one's life is strictly their own. With that said, off you go to..._

"SLYTHERIN."

The tension in the Great Hall was palatable as Harry Potter's daughter was sorted into Slytherin House. The hall erupted into gasps and loud whispers as the children in all the houses absorbed this new fact. Slytherin House was deathly silent, and then erupted into loud applause The Headmaster, Severus Snape, smiled smugly as his dark eyes glittered. Harry Potter, the brand new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, shook his head at the Headmaster's expression as he smiled at his daughter. Lark looked at her father and then down at the newly transfigured Slytherin patch on her robes. Winking at him, she swiftly added a small Griffin at the bottom on the patch. It was subtle and possibly unnoticeable unless one knew it was there. Still grinning she went to sit at the Slytherin table, where the sixth year boys mooned over her and the sixth year girl anxiously clamored to talk to her. The Sorting continued on.

"Potter, Marcus."

The hat was settled firmly on Mars's midnight black head. The hall waited earnestly for the hat to proclaim its decision.

_Mars Potter. So like your father you are. But, with a bit more intelligence if I do say so myself. You and your sister have been exceedingly difficult to place. In you I see intelligence, and the courage to use it. Ruthlessness, tempered with feeling. Where to put you? Your sister thinks that you must be apart in this school to learn yourselves and grow. And with her I must agree. However, your power together is immeasurable. As I let her have her say, so shall you have yours._

Mars thought. He knew that Lark was right and that they did need to have time apart for them to grow and become more independent. However, he unlike her was unsure that he could handle being apart for the majority of the time. Well, he thought there are ways around that. With a sigh he shrugged.

_I leave the decision up to you. As you have been doing this longer, I'm sure you know exactly where I should be. _Mars waited patiently for the hat to decide where he belonged.

_I knew you would say much long those lines, as you are a true testament to where you belong. Well, congratulations Marcus you are now a..._

"GRYFFINDOR."

Mars blinked in surprise and then grinned as the hat was removed from his head. Applause could be heard thundering around the Hall. A Potter was in Gryffindor once again. He looked up at the teacher's table to see his father smiling just as proudly at him as he had with Lark. Sitting down at the Gryffindor table he was surrounded by his friends the Weasleys, all of whom where in Gryffindor. Mars' thoughts ran a mile a minute as Headmaster Snape gave a speech welcoming in the new school year. Looking across the table at his sister he thought at her.

I always knew you were a sneaky snake, he teased Lark. Lark rolled her big emerald eyes at him and smirked.

Better than a holier-than-thou lion, she teased back. Mars laughed silently and ran his eyes down the Slytherin table a couple of seats down from Lark. With a slight intake of breath his eyes met cold steely grey eyes. The iron colored eyes were set in a perfectly pale face with a slightly squared jaw. Fine silver hair framed the face and fell softly to broad shoulders.

After a few minutes Mars was able to tear his eyes away from the steel gaze and felt a bright blush heat his skin. Chancing a peek at the boy again, Mars was dismayed to find the boy was smirking. Almost absently Mars crept into the boy's mind. The surface of the boy's mind was inconsequential and mainly yielded his name, Ian Malfoy, and his distinct pride of his last name. When Mars reached deeper he was promptly met with a wall. This was the equivalent to having a door slammed in his face and it didn't happen often. Frustrated, his eyes met cold grey again only to be met with a finely groomed silver blond eyebrow quirked in question. With a shrug as the only answer given Mars turned back to the conversations at his own table. He was intrigued however. The block on the boy's mind was impressive. No doubt if he wanted to he could get into the boy's mind with little effort. However, the boy had realized that someone was attempting to read his mind and had erected a shield of sorts. Most people never even noticed and thus prepared no defense. He resolved to talk to Lark after the feast and see what she could find out about Ian Malfoy.

The feast ended shortly after, with Headmaster Snape giving the prefects leave to give the first years the tour of the castle. Although new students, Mars and Lark did not go on the tour, and instead were shuffled up to their dorms by their housemates. With a parting wave to his father and sister, Mars followed Ben Weasley to the Gryffindor Tower.

As they walked to the Tower Ben had caught up to a few of his friends and had introduced him to them. He'd heard of them all before but had never met them. Adrian Longbottom, Wesley Braden and Carlos Marchiatto were Ben's best friends from childhood. All of them were in Gryffindor with the exception of Carlos Marchiatto who was a Ravenclaw. The rest were actually going to be sharing a dorm with Mars and Ben. As they approached to the portrait guarding the Gryffindor tower entrance the lady in pink in the portrait practically screamed in excitement.

"You must be Marcus Potter! The portraits were talking about a new Potter in Gryffindor, and since you are the very image of our dear Harry you must be him." With a sigh Mars nodded and pasted a smile on his face. The portrait chatted on for a while much to the consternation of the boys who were tired and ready to relax in their room. Finally, the fat lady accepted the password of "kneazles and knarls" and the boys entered the common room. Mars surveyed the room appreciatively. The furniture was a deep brown which went well with the gold and maroon hangings around the room. Overall, it was a very open and happy feeling room. Although, Mars had to admit that the Gryffindor colors were a bit garish in such abundance.

The boys led Mars to their dorm room and showed him his space and bed. As Mars looked at the small space he sighed and not for the first time, wished that his father had taken Headmaster Snape up on the family quarters offer. Their house in New England was large and spacious. It had enough room for at least 10 people, but worked well for the three currently in the Potter family. Mars quickly put his clothing in the large cherry wood armoire that sat across from his bed and sprawled on top of his bed. In truth he really needed time to think. It seemed that the Sorting had been more stressful than he had though it would be. Also he hadn't really had time to speak to his father, besides thought speak. Mars understood why his dad had not wanted family quarters. He had wanted to give his children the chance to have the boarding school experience that he had enjoyed so much. His dad had loved being at Hogwarts, with the exception of the times when the threat of Voldemort had become too great. As he drifted off into sleep his last thought he was that he was really going to really like it in Gryffindor.

Lark Potter was in quite the snit. She had been led from the Great Hall by the sycophants in her House who wanted to know all about Harry Potter, her and her twin, Mars. Not that the Slytherin's necessarily liked her father, but they were rather fond of his power and fame. It seemed that one could hate someone and still be in awe of them. They had led her down to the dungeons where their common room and dorms which is where she currently was. The minute she had walked into the common room she had almost passed out. The room was done in black leather that oozed opulence. Thick plush dark gray carpet adorned the floor and silver, black, and green curtains hung from the wall which did not have any windows. Although the décor was meant to be intimidating she understood that it was comforting to many of the Slytherins having grown up in such houses as children.

What had made her feel faint was the fact that the whole dorm was covered in a rather nasty red and black aura. Not surprisingly someone had done lots of dark magic all throughout the Slytherin's space. But what was surprising was that someone had allowed this unmistakable dark presence to remain in a children's dorm. Lark thought that this aura may have been a leading factor of why so many dark witches and wizards came from Slytherin. Well, she thought briskly, there'd be no new Dark Lord coming out of these ranks. She would clean up the aura tonight, once everyone had gone to sleep. Absorbing this much darkness couldn't be done all at one time, it would kill her so she decided to space it out over a week's worth of time. Of course she could always get Mars down here and get it done in a fraction of the time. She immediately vetoed that idea. The whole point of them being in different houses was for her to learn to stop running to him with every problem she had, and vice versa. They were closer than regular twins because of the amount and kind of magic they held. Only their family had an idea of what they could do and no on else.

On the whole Lark didn't think that Slytherin was bad at all. It had everything including posh dorms and a lot of nice looking boys. As she thought about the nice looking boys in Slytherin, the best one of the lot sidled up to her.

"Ah, Ian Malfoy." Lark purred. Ian didn't comment on how Lark knew his name but simply winged an eyebrow. He smiled charmingly and lifted her hand to his lips.

"Enchante, Miss Potter." Lark's green eyes lit up and she looked seductively at Ian. Taking her hand back from his grasp she smiled at him as she rummaged through his mind breaking the field he had over his thoughts. Grinning like the cat that has caught the canary, she drew Ian over to the black leather couch in the common room.

"So, Ian, what did you want to speak about?" Ian looked into her eyes and grunted acceptance. He knew that she already knew. Pushing that thought out of his mind he decided to forgo that conversation in lieu of another.

"Quite impressive your welcome this evening, no? In fact surprising since a lot of the Slytherins had parents and grand parents who heavily supported the Dark Lord. Myself included." Lark nodded her understanding and waited for him to continue. "With that in mind I am offering you an alliance of sorts. You will soon find that Slytherin House is a virtual political arena. I as of now am a leader. I wish you to become one too." Lark chuckled softly. Turning to Ian she asked him seriously.

"What makes you think I couldn't manage that on my own?" Ian shook his head slowly.

"I know for a fact that you would be able to pull it off. However, I think much more can be accomplished with us as a team rather than fighting for the leading spot. You may have the power but I have a Slytherin legacy and history with almost all of the students in the House." Lark sat thoughtfully for a few minutes. With a resolute nod she agreed.

"I agree. We will work together, as it would be in my best interest to learn the ropes around here from an insider. And by the way, you wouldn't have any, shall we say, ulterior motives for wanting to join forces with me?" Lark smirked at Ian, daring him to deny it. Astonishingly, a faint pink blush stained his cheeks at the question. Lark laughed and let him off the hook. She really didn't want to get involved in his personal affairs. Anyway she was feeling rather peaked and decided to get a nap before she cleansed the Slytherin dorms.


	3. Accepting and Acceptance

**A/N:** Sorry this is so late to anyone who is reading, but school, life and all those other pesky things took over for a while. My midterms are coming up so the next chapter will probably take a while too. Also, I know that the story is going really slow right now. This is mainly because I want to have a calm period before we get to deep issues and the like. Added to that is the fact that this story will be really long so I see no sense in rushing in! Great days to everyone! Kels

Disclaimer: Same as before...I don't own anything and never will.

Chapter 3: Accepting and Acceptance

Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding world, lay sprawled on his black and silver bed in the professor's wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tomorrow would be the first day of the new school year and his first day as a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Today had been the back to school feast. When he had been announced as the new DADA teacher the applause had been wild and out of control. Even at nearly 37 years of age he was not used to the mindless adoration people had for him. At times it quite disgusted him. However, Severus had successfully persuaded him to return for his children's sake. As much as he hated being back in England he had to admit it would be good for his kids.

It would suffice it to say that Marcus and Larkspur Potter were two very special children. When they were younger they had driven Harry and his wife Sirinae mad, and had ran Harry ragged. They had exhibited magic from conception it seemed. It was in fact their first indicator that Sirinae was pregnant. Her magic had gone completely haywire. This was strange, since Sirinae had exceptional control of her powers which were never unstable because they were not of the wizarding kind. When the children were younger they could not attend the American school for Witches. Their powers had been too sporadic and neither child could utilize a wand very well preferring to use their wandless powers inherited from their mother. Also the American wording of "a male Witch is still a Witch" was quite unsettling to him as he had grown up with the Witch and Wizard distinction. All of their lives the twins had been home schooled by Harry himself and various tutors. All in all the result of this left much to be desired in their social skills, due to little interaction with magical children. There had also been the problem of the press hounding them; even in America Harry Potter was front page news.

As Harry drifted out of his musings he ran a hand through his silver streaked black hair. He hadn't wanted to come back to Hogwarts. Too many memories of his deceased friends, the War...and Draco. Closing his eyes Harry winced. He had done his best to forget about Draco. That didn't matter; it still hurt nearly 20 years after the fact. He could still picture his shining silver hair and grey eyes alight with passion. His smooth porcelain skin stretched taunt over sharp lick able hipbones, his...Harry shook his head. It was better to not even continue that train of thought. It seemed being back in Hogwarts was only resurrecting issues he thought dead and buried. He wondered how Mars and Lark were doing in their new houses. Lark a Slytherin, he mused. Well he wasn't really surprised. She was a lot like him if not a bit exaggerated. While Mars was exactly like his mother, calm, steady and too trusting. Not to say that he didn't have plenty of Slytherin moments he was just a calmer version of his sister. Turning slightly towards the clock next to his bed, Harry swore at the late time and shimmied under the bed covers. He was sure he would need all the rest he could get in preparation for tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lark stretched languidly under the soft covers on her bed. Cleansing the common room had been taxing but she had managed the whole room which she was rather proud of. Of course she still had the rest of the whole dorm to fix but she would handle that later. Right now it was time to go class. She couldn't wait to see what classes she would get. Her dad had figured out her classes since he had been he primary teacher for the past ten years or so. As she got ready to head to the showers she noticed her roommates slowly waking up. She smiled softly at their grumblings at the time and shrugged. She was a morning person unlike her roommates.

Madeline Bagnold, Katrina Higgs, and Perennial Pepperhorn all came from highly respected pureblood and Slytherin families. Lark had instantly disregarded Madeline and Katrina, as she could tell they were fairly nasty and spiteful girls who lived only for gossip. She had taken a liking to Perennial Pepperhorn however, who preferred to be called Peri, because "what sane person names their child Perennial?" She seemed to be a rather nice girl even if she did seem to be a bit devious. It was Slytherin after all and she wasn't expecting miracles. Peri was average height with a dusky olive skin tone. Deep black hair with blue highlights fell halfway down her back in waves. Her eyes were tilted slightly upward and were a strange glinting violet. Lark had asked her about her violet eyes and Peri had shrugged and answered that nearly all the magical men and women in her family had them.

After waiting a fair amount of time for Madeline and Katrina, Peri and Lark headed down to the Great Hall without them. Lark grumbled the whole way there as they had already missed ten minutes of breakfast, while Peri simply shook her head. Heading to the Slytherin table Lark scanned the room for her brother and smiled as she saw him at the Gryffindor table talking to Ben Weasley and another boy she did not know. Thinking her greetings at him she settled in at her table. Mars flashed her a quick smile and continued his conversation with Ben. Lark sighed contentedly and started on her breakfast.

A few minutes later somebody slid into the seat next to her. Lark turned around and her blue eyes clashed with somber grey. Ian Malfoy nodded in acknowledgement and promptly began to eat breakfast. Smirking inwardly she followed his gaze as he continued to eat. Well, she thought, it looks like Hogwarts will be more interesting than she thought. As she surveyed the Hall, smiling at her father, her attention was captured by a small blond haired girl who was staring quite intently at her. Lark returned the gaze steadily, taking in the girls silver blond hair and light blue eyes. With raised eyebrows Lark recognized the girl as a Malfoy, in truth one could not if they wanted to, she looked so very much like Ian. Keeping eye contact Lark, pulled information from the girls' mind. Nothing of consequence really, as far as she could see. Her mind was much weaker than her brother's and a breeze to gain information from. Her name was Briona Gallagher, but the girl knew she was a Malfoy. In fact she and Ian were close, even thought she understood that he couldn't acknowledge her in formal settings.

With a small smile to the girl Lark directed her attention to the pile of papers on the Slytherin table which the students hastily attacked. Lark patiently waited her turn, refusing to join the herd of Slytherins. She watched as Ian glided smoothly through the mob only to be handed two pieces of paper. He walked back over to her and silently handed Lark her class schedule. She thanked him and scanned the classes she was taking.

Potions (Adv.)

D.A.D.A. (Adv.)

Transfiguration

Charms (Adv.)

Study of Ancient Runes

History of Ancient Magic

Lark groaned silently as she saw the last class. She hated history. The only redeeming fact of the class may be its focus on Ancient magic. Because of who she was she knew a lot about that. Advanced Potion, D.A.D.A. and Charms. What was her father trying to do? Kill her with schoolwork? She knew that Mars wouldn't be in advanced Potions or Study of Ancient Runes as those were classes he had no aptitude for at all. Overall she was pleased with her schedule.

"So, Lark, which classes do you have?" Lark pushed her paper towards Ian who looked at it interestedly. As he looked at her schedule she sneaked a peek at his and saw that they had many of the same classes except that he didn't have advanced Charms or Study of Ancient Runes. They both had Potions first thing in the morning every other day.

"Oh Merlin, it's almost time for class. We've got to leave right now!" Lark exclaimed as she looked at her watch. Gathering her bag and schedule she waited anxiously for Ian to gather his belongings. As they left the Hall, Lark waved at her brother who had spilt his pumpkin juice all over the table and himself in an effort to leave for class. Lark followed Ian down to the dungeons of Hogwarts keeping the conversation flowing steadily. She found that the more she talked to him the more she liked him. He really wasn't a bad sort at all. Plus she had already gone through his mind despite his block, as any thing to do with the mind was more her forte than Mars'.

The Potions dungeon was dark and foreboding. Cauldrons and utensils were set up all over the room at long desks. At each desk it looked like there was room for four people. Lark wondered who else she would sit next to. Ian was a given as he considered her an equal. She supposed his friends Damien Avery and Thomas Goyle would sit with them as Ian seemed close to them. Tossing her long blond hair over her shoulder she took the initiative and sat at a table near the front of the class. Ian, along with his friends followed suit. The Professor for advanced Potions was a strange man with grey hair and a sharply upturned nose. He introduced himself as Professor Stephan Borderick. Lark smirked as she heard his name. The author of their assigned book was Stephan Borderick. She could not believe the gall of that man assigning his own book. Class continued in a predictable fashion and was soon over to the relief of many.

The first day of class was not as bad as Lark had thought it was going to be. Advanced D.A.D.A. taught by her father of course, was the best class out of all six of them. The history of Ancient magic was actually second. Not only were they studying history they were permitted to learn a few of the ancient spells. The rest were only adequate. She was disappointed in Potions as it was usually so fascinating to her. Being in a magical classroom setting was new to her and she knew that she had to adjust to the lack of one on one instruction. After her last class she went back to the Slytherin common room and collapsed on the black leather couch. A few minutes later Ian and Damien came and sat next to her. Flashing smiles at them she greeted them.

"So, boys, what's up?"

"Well, we were thinking. Around this time every year we have a coming back to school party. Really extravagant and strictly Slytherin. Of course there are always, ahem, exceptions to the Slytherin only rule. We want you to help us plan it you being a part the inside group." Ian explained. Lark smiled.

"What a wonderful idea! When do you want to have it? I think in a couple of weeks will be good. And the strictly Slytherin rule must go, after all, my brother is a Gryffindor." Ian laughed at Lark's excited face. They planned out all the things they needed for the party, mostly alcohol. While they were debating on the kinds of alcohol they would buy Lark jumped up.

"Oh, I bet Mars still has some Absolut Terror left! That would be fabulous! I'll ask him tomorrow. If we have Absolut Terror and no one's chicken we won't need too much other alcohol." Ian raised an eyebrow.

"What's Absolut Terror?" Lark playfully sneered at him and Damien.

"Something that I bet you boys can't handle!" Damien and Ian protested while Lark fell to the floor laughing.

"How about Mars and I explain what Absolut Terror is when we have the party. I think that way you won't really have time to...prepare yourself." Ian glanced at her warily but agreed and they moved on to the other aspects of the party. They decided that dress was casual but nice. No jeans, t-shirts, or sneakers. Lark went to bed that night very excited for the party, and dreading the next Potions class.


	4. Welcome to Titheyl

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took so long but alas I had real life to attend to lately. School is honestly getting on my nerves and so is work! Well I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Also the next chapter will def have Harry/Draco in it! And a bit of background history as well. Cheers! Kels

**Disclaimer:** Back to the beginning is where this lies.

Chapter 4: Welcome to Titheyl

After the first day of class Mars sat in the Gryffindor common room playing chess

with Darren Weasley while Ben cheered them on. Chess was easy for him and he

usually beat anyone who dared to play against him. Even Lark couldn't beat him and

she always resorted to cheating by reading his mind. But then again Mars always left

his mind wide open as he knew she wouldn't win anyway. After the chess game which

he won, the boys went back to their room and lazed around. Soon the boys were

settled in bed.

"Mars, what classes do you have tomorrow?" Mars frowned as he tried to

remember his new schedule.

"I think I have History of Magic, advanced D.A.D.A., and advanced Charms.

Today I had History of Ancient Magic, Arithmancy, and Transfiguration. Ancient

magic was the best though." Mars grinned as he talked about ancient magic. Of course

it was easy for him considering what he was.

"Oi, mate! You are taking way too much History if I do say so. I'm not taking any

at all this year! Kept falling asleep I was. Anyway, I'm now in Divination. Easy as

could be that class." Ben nattered on for a while about how he was only taking easy

classes and if Mars knew what was what he should do that too. Mars rolled his eyes

and decided it was time to go to sleep. As he lay there in bed Mars sighed in

relaxation. Taking deep breaths he focused his mind and began to clear it. It was very

important that he use his Occlumency skills every night. He was almost asleep when he

heard a loud and insistent voice in his head.

_ Hurio_ _Marcus ne Potter Lllewpiel.Her Royal HighnessQueen Areisthala _

_requests your presence. Eithyl un Diloyes. _Mars groaned inwardly. Was he destined

to never sleep a full night again? Rising from his bed he listened closely to see if anyone

in his dorm was awake. Assured that all were soundly asleep, as he wished he could

be, Mars crept out of the dorm room whispering a quiet, _Disillusio_. Reaching out in his

mind he located Lark.

_ Lark,_ _Areisthala calls! Time to wake up! Meet me outside your dorm by the _

_painting of Sir Cadogan. _He waited anxiously for a reply. Getting none he shrugged

and made his way towards the Slytherin entrance. He wasn't supposed to know where

the Slytherin dorms were but he had learned more than a few of his dad's tricks. As he

walked to the entrance to Slytherin he saw a figure with bright blond hair on the sitting

on the floor. Puzzled he approached the figure. The person turned towards him as he

got closer to them. Mars gasped as he gazed into luminous silver eyes. The boy's eyes

were red rimmed and glassy as though he had been crying. Walking over to the boy he

laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok, Ian?" Surprise flashed across the boys face as he realized that Mars

knew his name. Ian shrugged.

"Perfectly fine, no need to worry." Mars rolled his eyes at the blatant lie and

plopped down next to the boy. They sat there in silence for a while, both shivering at

the draft in the hallway. Mars glanced at the boy next to him and waited for him to talk.

"So, I hear you and Lark tells are really close friends and all…" Mars remarked. Ian

turned to face him with a bitter smile gracing his handsome face.

"I'm sure she would refer to it as an advantageous business arrangement." Mars

looked at the boy in surprise. He knew that Lark really liked the boy and had even

tried to convince Mars of his finer points. It seemed Ian didn't know this.

"Why do you think that, Ian?" Ian chuckled darkly.

"Because, Malfoys do not have friends. We have acquaintances. There's no such

thing as friendship." Ian said the last part with such sadness that Mars gaped at him.

This Ian Malfoy was interesting to say the least. Silence reigned for several more

minutes between the boys. Soon enough the door to the Slytherin dorms opened and

Lark emerged with a scowl. Her face softened as she saw Ian sitting next to her

brother.

"Ian are you all right?" Ian offered her a small smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'll talk to you about it later. But for now I'm going to bed. It's

bloody freezing in this hall." Ian shivered as he brushed long blond hair out of his face

and stood up. Giving Lark a squeeze on the shoulder he moved to the dorm entrance.

Before he walked through he looked back at Mars a strange expression crossing his

face. Catching Mars' eye he gave a small nod and disappeared inside the dorm. After

he left Lark giggled at the expression on her brother's face. Rolling her eyes she

dragged her brother down the halls of Hogwarts.

"So what did the old bat want this time?" Lark asked with a grimace. She was

obviously still miffed at having been woken up.

"Lark, don't call her that! Do you want to land us in a heap of trouble? You know

very well she can hear you!" Mars glared at his twin. Lark grinned at that and drawled,

"Well, of course she can hear us. It's why I call her that." Mars threw up his hands

in exasperation. Shaking his head he followed Lark outside to the edge of Hogwarts.

"Who is picking us up tonight? I know she'll not let us transport ourselves." Lark

asked as she waved a delicate hand, quickly adorning herself in proper attire. Her

Hogwarts robes were transformed into a long white dress embroidered with silver and

gold cords. The dress clinched at the waist and flowed down her legs and across her

bust and shoulders. Concentrating she summoned her headpiece, a threaded mesh of

gold and silver metals. Flawless diamonds were connected to the back and the sides of

the metal headpiece. The strings of diamonds threaded down her back and through her

hair. With a satisfied smirk she put this finishing touch to her outfit, a silver sword with

a golden handle. Jewels adorned the sword and scabbard.

"I believe Lord Armon is escorting us. You know how much fun he is." Mars

replied with a roll of his eyes. He quickly waved his hand his clothes immediately falling

into place. From head to toe he was adorned in an iron mesh battle suit. Leather pads

were visible at his shoulders, along with leather straps crisscrossing across his

abdomen which connected to the quiver resting on his back. Hanging from his hips was

an iron belt with room for a sword and two daggers. The sword and daggers was iron

and heavy. As a finishing touch he summoned his headpiece, an iron and silver colored

crown. The headpiece was stark and plain. In the attire Mars looked every inch a

warrior. With flourish he whisked his sword from its scabbard. After a few practice

swipes he held it in front of him. Lark followed suit and crossed her sword with his.

With a feral growl they both called out, "Yen nu terien Lord Armon." The air swelled

with sparkling lights as the wind whipped around them.

A man of average height soon stood in place of the sparkling lights. His light blond

hair was pulled back into an intricate tail with braids. He wore a suit made entirely of

leather, and around his waist was a metal belt with a sword. He bowed deeply in front

of the twin, which they responded by slight inclines their heads. The man concentrated

briefly and the sparkling lights were around them once again. In a second or two they

were no longer on the grounds of Hogwarts. The sky was clearer and bluer. The grass

was more alive and green. And somehow even the air radiated with purity. Smiling

Lark and Mars looked at each other, and then as one turned towards the castle they

were now in front of. The castle was pure white and seemed to sparkle with energy

and power. The man with blond hair waved his hand toward the castle.

"Hurio and Huria Potter Lllewpiel, I welcome you again to Kingdom Titheyl.

* * *

Ian Malfoy walked confidently into the Slytherin common room. His head was held

high and his eyes cold and dead. If those eyes happened to be a bit red rimmed, well,

no one thought that it could have possibly been from crying. Malfoy's don't cry after

all. Pausing at his door Ian whispered several incantations and the door flew open.

Sighing deeply he flopped face down on his bed. In the back of his mind he mused that

his robes were getting wrinkled and that his mother would be displeased. He raised his

face from his pillow and flipped over onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

As tears ran silently down his face his sadness faded into anger. He hated being a

Malfoy and always doing what was expected of him. Violently wiping the tears from

his face Ian's anger quickly grew. It was so unfair. Why did he have to live like this? A

sharp knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and forced him to halt throwing

breakables against his room wall. Angrily stalking towards the door he threw it open

rattling its hinges.

Ian scowled deeply at the girl standing in front of him. She was shorter than him but

was well built and shapely. She had long brown hair that was wound into a braid and

soft brown eyes. All in all she looked like a rather nice and calm girl. This however was

a façade and Ian knew it. Sneering he inclined his head at her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Madeline?" The girl's face hardened

and her eyes grew sharp at the derision she heard in his voice. Regaining control she

straightened her features until they were once again innocent and coy.

"Well, Ian. I simply came to speak about our marriage contract. We need to set up

an engagement party soon I'd say as well. After all everyone expects it." Smirking at

him she laughed inwardly, and ran a perfectly manicured finger slowly down Ian's pale,

toned arm. Madeline knew that he didn't want to marry her any more than she wanted

to marry him. However, much she _didn't_ want to marry him she _did_ want a piece of

the Malfoy fortune. Even if he were to get rid of her after they married she would still

be entitled to half of his money and that was good enough for her.

Ian blanched at the mention of an engagement party but quickly hid it. His anger

once again coming to the surface he decided that he had had enough of Madeline's

bullshit at the moment. Swiftly grabbing a hold of the finger that trailed his arm he

gripped her hand in a vise like grip. "Currently, _Miss. Bagnold_, there is no written

marriage contract. You'd do well to remember that, especially if you do not wish any

_unfortunate_ accidents to befall you." Ian snarled as he bent her fingers back from her

hand. Madeline forcefully stopped her self from wincing from the pain her hand was in.

Concentrating she wrenched her hand out of his and glared at him. Tossing her braid

over her shoulder and throwing her nose up in the air she commented,

"Threatening a lady, Ian? How terribly…_common _of you." With a secretive glance

she turned to leave. "I'll forgive you your _idle_ threats Ian. After all you are correct.

There are no written contracts. Yet." With that last parting shot Madeline swept out of

Ian's door way and back to the girls' dorm. Ian flung his door close with a wave of his

hand. He could feel his anger build up in him. Anger at that gold digging bitch

Madeline, at his mother for being a truly evil woman and hateful mother. And finally

anger at his father for not standing up to his mother.

As it built inside him he could feel everything expanding outward. Through his red

haze of anger he could see that the walls themselves had expanded outwards.

Surprised Ian tried desperately to calm down. As his anger left him he could feel the

walls going back to their original place. With a frown he resolved to figure out why his

magic had reacted that way. After that sudden burst of magic, Ian found himself feeling

tired and drained and quickly sank into his bed. As he slowly drifted off to sleep Ian

promised himself that no matter what happened from now on, he would not be weak.

And with that last thought Ian fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Some to Misery are Born

Chapter 5: Some to Misery are Born

Draco Malfoy ran a thin elegant hand through long silver blond hair. With a sigh he forced himself to focus on the documents in front of him. It was business as usual at Malfoy Manor. With disgust Draco flung the papers aside and sank his head onto the top of his sturdy oak desk. He couldn't stop thinking. Harry Potter was back at Hogwarts. Draco didn't know how he felt about that at all. On the one hand he was ecstatic that Harry was back. He had never stopped loving him. Unfortunately, there were many events beyond his control and at present he was stuck in his marriage to Pansy. And on the other hand, what could he possible say to Harry? He had betrayed him. As much as he hadn't wanted to, he had betrayed him all the same. First, with his marriage to Pansy and lastly with his involvement with Voldemort.

Frustrated Draco got up from his desk and walked over to his private bar. His bar was one of his prized possessions. It was made of the finest wood and was stocked with every alcohol imaginable. Including muggle alcohols. It infuriated his dear wife Pansy to no end, which made it all the sweeter. As he swirled amber colored whiskey in his glass Draco began to reminisce about the past he had tried so hard to forget.

_Flashback_

A seventeen year old Draco stood impatiently in the forgotten classroom, staring with disdain at the layers of dust covering everything in the room. Whipping out a plain parchment he tapped it with his wand quietly saying, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Lines and pictures suddenly appeared detailing Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Searching briefly for one name he found it. Puzzled he wondered what he was doing outside when he should have been in the classroom that Draco was in! With a longsuffering sigh Draco gathered his belongings and headed out to the fountain in front of Hogwarts.

When he got there he stood mesmerized at the stars that shone brightly in the dark night sky. He looked around quickly and seeing no one realized that he must be under his invisibility cloak. "Harry, where are you?" he whispered into the cool night air. After a few seconds he saw a ripple in the air over to the left of the fountain and quickly strode towards it. Harry turned towards him his black hair standing on end, and his brilliant green eyes masked with tears and worry. Draco gasped and enveloped the boy in his arms, feeling his warmth through his layers of clothing.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Draco asked frantically. Harry shrugged and swiftly pulled out of his embrace. As Harry turned his back on him Draco began to get angry.

"Really, Potter. What is going on? You don't meet me in the classroom tonight and now when I try to hold you, you pull away. What is it?" Draco practically screamed. Harry turned towards him slowly his eyes cold and dead.

"You want to know what's going on? What are we doing Draco? Really, why are we here together right now? I'm not sure I can take this anymore. You act like you care, and you know how I feel about you. But I can't help thinking that you don't feel the same. You never tell me, and you treat me like shit when we're around other people. I don't know what to think!" Harry was breathing hard by the end of this and finally in disgust threw his hands up and started to walk away. During his speech Draco had paled and was now as pale as a vampire. He felt his heart jump up as Harry turned to walk away. What was he doing? He couldn't let Harry just walk away from him. He loved him. Draco gasped. He _loved_ Harry. Standing there with his mouth hanging open Draco thought furiously. Draco Malfoy was in love with Harry Potter. How could he not have even have known? He had known that Harry was in love with him but hadn't really taken it seriously. Draco hadn't known how to love anyway and had told Harry this several times.

As he came back to the present, Draco noticed that Harry had gotten quite far away from him. Without a thought Draco sprinted after him as fast as he could. When he reached him, slightly out of breath he blurted out, "Harry, wait!" Standing bent over with his head between his knees for a while, Draco slowly got his breath and straightened up. He studied Harry's face which was impassive as if made from stone. Mentally he sighed; this wasn't going to be easy. He lifted a shaking hand to Harry's cheek, saddened when he got no reaction. Taking Harry's hand with his free hand he raised it to his lips and kissed it.

"Harry, I love you." Harry's eyes widened and his mouth fell slightly open at those words. Suddenly a shiny layer of tears filled his eyes and he threw his arms around Draco's neck, pressing his face in the crook. Draco could feel the wetness of Harry's tears and an anguished look passed over his face. He had meant to make Harry, happy, not sad. But, he couldn't be too unhappy as he was now in Draco's arms. Harry lifted his head from Draco's neck and looked him in the eye.

"I love you, too. So very much." With that Harry closed the distance between them and fused his mouth onto Draco's. Draco gasped as Harry's tongue speared into his mouth wrapping passionately around his own. His body was pressed into Draco's and he could feel every inch, including his hardness. Grabbing Harry tightly Draco began rubbing their pelvis's together. Harry moaned and threw his head back. Draco attacked his throat biting and nibbling between small kisses. Harry quickly grabbed him by the neck and feverishly attached his lips to Draco's again. After a few minutes their breathing calmed down and they remained in their embrace. As they stood there in front of Hogwarts neither noticed the light sprinkling of snow which had settled on them, and misted through the winter air.

_End Flashback_

Gulping down the whiskey Draco welcomed the sting as the alcohol made its way down his throat. The past hurt, and there was nothing he could do about it. He had chosen his path long ago and had made his choices. Looking back on it he wasn't sure if he would have made the same choices. One's destiny is a twisted, gnarled path and he couldn't deny that some good had come from his. And much good had come from Harry's. Thanks to Harry, the Dark Lord had been defeated. Draco had never been so relieved in his life though he was not allowed to show it. But he was thankful for that banishment of the evil from their world, it meant that his son and daughter would be safe. Yes, his children. His son Ian was strong and so very different from himself.

Pansy had practically planned his future for him already. In fact she was already talking about marriage contracts in order to insure the Malfoy name. Draco shook his head at that, that crazy bint wasn't even a true Malfoy. His son, however, was. He would be the first to stand up for what he wanted, what he believed in. Draco smiled slightly as he thought about his son. He had a feeling that Pansy had quite a nasty surprise coming to her. Draco vowed that he would help his son in any way that he could, although he knew he couldn't do much, Pansy had seen to that. Lastly, he thought of his daughter. The child he never knew he had until a few years ago. Briona Gallagher was the heir to the Gallagher name and fortune, so she was well cared for. He was not allowed to publicly acknowledge her due to stipulations in his marriage contract. This included monetary support so Draco was very glad that she was not destitute. He saw her frequently, but never at the Manor. His son was aware that Briona was his sister and they got along famously as she was only a year younger than him.

Draco was startled out of his reverie by a sharp knocking at his study door. Inwardly groaning, he opened the door with a wave of his wand. His wife Pansy Parkinson Malfoy walked through the door and calmly situated herself on one of the soft leather chairs strewn around the study. As she sat Pansy stared shrewdly at her husband. There was no love lost between the two of them. In truth she had merely wanted him. He was a trophy, a symbol of what she wanted to be. She sighed. Of course things did not turn out quite as she had hoped. In the end that damn Harry Potter had killed the Dark Lord. In fact she had only been married to Draco for a year before Voldemort was destroyed.

Draco stared at his wife impassively waiting for whatever horrible thing she had to say as her presence had never been anything other than awful. Pansy smiled ferally at him as she whispered _accio_ and a small parchment flew into the room.

"Do you know what this is?" Pansy asked as she unrolled the paper. "It's a marriage contract drawn up by the Bagnolds for our son. I'm sure you'll find everything is satisfactory and in order." Pansy smirked as she tossed the small parchment to her husband. "All that's needed is your signature. You know I've always wanted this for Ian. Besides not signing this might make me a bit…upset. And I know you don't want me to be upset." Pansy smirk straightened into a sickly sweet smile that could only be described as evil. Draco stiffened as he absently stroked the Dark Mark on his left forearm. He knew what an…upset Pansy could do. However he would take the risk for his son.

"Very well, I will have the contract signed at my earliest convenience." Draco answered diplomatically. Pansy's face reddened and contorted into an angry sneer.

"I thought you might say that _dear_ husband. I have placed a spell on the parchment that will allow you days from the second you touched it in which to sign the contract. After that will who really knows what may happen."

Draco narrowed his eyes into slits. Standing up he grabbed Pansy's arm and dragged her to the door ignoring her squalls of protest.

"Well since you have practically insured that I will sign the contract in three days I suggest you get the hell out of my office." And with that Draco roughly threw her out of his study and slammed the door. Leaning against the door Draco ran through his options. Striding over to the scroll he checked the spell Pansy had talked about. Shoulder slumping he sighed. Her spell did exactly as she said it would and from the feel of the spell the outcome of not signing it in the allotted time would not be pretty, not at all. It seemed he didn't have much choice.

Draco sat morosely in his study chair and read the contract from top to bottom. Horrified he sat it down and simply stared at it. The contract would totally destroy Ian. The wording made him unable to do anything. In essence it would cause Ian to obey practically every whim of that vapid Bagnold bitch. Sighing Draco put his head in his hands. He felt so sorry for Ian. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. Jumping up he glanced around wildly. He had an idea; he could get Ian out of this. Draco quickly gathered some supplies that he needed in his study and got ready to go out. It seemed that he would be returning to Hogwarts. But first he had to make a little stop at Gringotts.


	6. The Past and the Future

Disclaimer: Same as always all characters are the product of the brilliant J.K. Rowling!

Chapter 6: The Past and the Future

Harry Potter renowned saviour of the wizarding world was eating breakfast when a small cream

coloured note seemed to fall out of the sky and straight into his plate of sausage and eggs.

Grimacing he picked the food covered note up and opened it.

_Hie nielwei terien! Hurio and Huria Potter Llewpiel are in residence of Castle Titheyl this day. All is well. However, I do have things to speak with you about regarding the future. I will send missive later on in your evening. Tie ne greipiel hiwea de nielwei terien. _

_Signed HRH Queen Areisthala_

_House of Llewpiel XXI_

Harry sighed deeply and ran his hand roughly through thick black hair. Well, he knew it had to

happen sooner or later. He had always had mixed feeling about the Elven part of his life. His

children however, were deeply immersed in it as was their birthright. When he had married Sirinae

he had known that she was Elven. He simply hadn't known that she was an Elven Princess. Harry

smiled as thought of Sirinae. He had been so in love with her he had forgotten everything else. The

only other person he had loved like that was Draco. Harry frowned as he thought of Draco. Draco

Malfoy, scion of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Malfoy. Harry hadn't seen him since a little

after the war. After Voldemort's defeat Harry had foolishly thought that he and Draco could be

together again. He soon found out however that that was not to be.

_Flashback_

The noise was loud and boisterous in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and

Wizardry. Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding world was seated at the front of the room,

and surrounded by his friends. No longer did they attend Hogwarts but they were excited to be

back in the castle, especially as Harry had fulfilled the prophesy, and was still alive. Cheers and

screams assaulted Harry's ears as the teachers tried to claim some sort of order in the mess that

was the press, students and warriors of the war crowding the Hall.

Speeches were made to commemorate the slaying of evil in the Wizarding world and everyone

was overall cheerful and exuberant. Harry stayed and talked with his friends for a long before he

saw a white blond head begin to move towards the doors of the Great Hall. After saying his

goodbyes he quietly slipped out of the door and looked around the corridor for Draco. Seeing him

standing in a darkened corner Harry rushed over and flung his arms around a stiff Draco.

"It's over Draco! It's finally over!" Harry rejoiced as he nuzzled his face into the crook of

Draco's neck. He suddenly realized that Draco's arms were still lying stiffly at his side and he had

made no move to hold him. Harry pulled back and stared questionably into glinting silver eyes.

Draco smiled ruefully and shook his head.

"It's not over, Harry. At least not for me." Harry looked up at Draco, his face still flushed with

excitement.

"What's that mean? Of course it's over, for both of us. You can get rid of Pansy and we can be

together like we always wanted. Like I've always wanted." Harry shifted uncomfortably at the last

statement. Glancing up at Draco his eyes asked an unspoken question. At the look in Draco's

eyes his face lost all of its exuberant excitement as he slowly backed away.

"It's not what you thought. Things have changed. With father being killed it is up to me to carry

on the Malfoy name. Even as muddied as it is now. I can redeem my family, I know I can. I just

need the chance." Draco stared steadily at the floor, never once looking Harry in the eyes. Harry's

face hardened at Draco's speech. Draco had told him that he couldn't care less about the Malfoy

name and now all of a sudden he cared enough about it to give up on any future they might have

had. Fine then, Harry thought, as angry and vengeful thoughts swam through his mind.

"You know what? I don't think that this has anything to do with your precious Malfoy name. If

you don't want to be together don't be a coward, just say it!" Harry sneered ignoring the way

Draco winced at the word coward. Stiffening up his shoulders Draco straightened up and looked

Harry in the eye.

"If that's how you feel then. I'll stop being a coward and just say it; I don't want to be with

you." Draco said defiantly, his small pointed chin jutting out. Harry's face momentarily crumbled

before he turned his face away. Turning briefly back to Draco, Harry flashed him a hateful look.

Pivoting sharply, Harry strode quickly back into the Great Hall, dashing away stubborn tears

which threatened to cascade down his angrily flushed face. Harry went back to the party

celebrating Voldemort's defeat and never once looked back at Draco, and thus never noticed

when Draco slid down to the floor his body shaking and his head in his hands.

Three weeks later he stood at the Ministry's apparation point, on his way to the magical

community of New York City, in the United States. Hermione and the Weasley's waited in the

Ministry as they all bid him goodbye. Harry promised to see them as soon as he could. He was

going for extra training in DADA, Potions, Charms and several other courses. He would be very

busy for a couple of years at least. As he stepped up to the apparation floor, he glanced around

once and thought about how much he would miss his home. With a sigh he straightened his

shoulders and flashed everyone one last smile. He could have a new life in a new place. He would

be terribly busy and he hoped that would help him forget his broken heart. With that last thought in

mind he apparated to the United States.

_End Flashback_

Sighing, Harry shook his head as he tried desperately to forget the past. Scanning his messed

plate Harry reached over to the serving platter of eggs and refilled his plate. Breakfast passed

quickly as he noticed with worry that his children were not back yet. Even though he knew they

could probably take care of themselves better than he could, he worried about them. They were

still his children after all. He looked at his watch, which had both muggle and wizarding

components, and saw that the hand was on "Time to Teach DADA", meaning that it was 9:00.

Nodding to his fellow professors he swept out of the Great Hall and headed down to his

classroom. Well, he reasoned, Mars and Lark should be back by dinner at the very latest. With

that thought he sat at his desk and waited for the first second year class to arrive.

Mars and Lark looked at each other in apprehension as they trekked up to Castle Titheyl. They

both knew why they were here. Mars threw a half smile in Lark's direction and comfortingly

gripped her hand. As they reached the main door of the castle the large whit door flew open

exposing a long progression of men and women. As Mars and Lark walked down the hallway, the

men and women bowed deeply in respect. At the end of the hallway was an elevated altar made

of pure white marble. Mars and Lark bowed deeply in front of the blond woman, adorned in a

blood red gown, who sat upon the raised altar. The woman declined her head slightly and raised a

pale hand.

"Today we welcome Huria and Hurio Potter Llewpiel to Council and Court." The applause

from the crowd was deafening as the elves welcomed Mars and Lark. Mars and Lark were

welcomed by many of their friends from the Elven world for several minutes. As they mingled

through the large crowd, a young man who seemed only slightly older than herself caught Lark's

eye. He stood in the far left corner of the ballroom directly under a glinting chandelier which made

his long golden robe appear overly luminous. Soon enough the elves began to line up in order to

begin the dancing portion of their evening. Lark glided idly to her position in the line, assumedly

across from Mars as she always did. He was a safe dance partner for her and was in effect her

chaperone while her in the Elvin realm. She started as she heard the soft music of the ballroom

crescendo and the dancing begin. Smoothly she engaged in the dance steps that she had in essence

been taught since birth and let her mind wander. She was brought back to earth by the sound of a

throat clearing.

"If I may comment Huria Potter Llewpiel, you seem quite distracted." Lark allowed her mouth

to fall open for a second or two before she promptly shut it and looked up into brilliant silver eyes,

very much unlike her brother's sparkling blue. Her back ram shod straight Lark discreetly

surveyed the ballroom to see Mars elegantly waltzing with Lady Emseriyl. Turning back to her

dance partner she addressed the young man.

"Yes, it does seem as though you have caught me while my mind was wandering. I can assure

you I am firmly back on Earth and would appreciate a proper introduction." Lark said firmly, her

face haughty and her lips thinned sufficiently. The man looked quizzically at her before chuckling.

"Indeed, your wiseness. I am Prince Wesieyln Dasmaskus, Second Heir of the Kingdom

Crysthalis. However, I find that Prince Wesieyln tends to be too stuffy so you may call be Wes."

The man with the silver eyes smiled charmingly at Lark as he whirled her around the dance floor.

Lark pondered briefly before speaking.

"Second Heir? I was under the belief that Prince Urothea and Prince Fedoleir were First and

Second Heir of Kingdom Crythalis."

"Yes, that was the case only a mere two days ago. However, Prince Urothea has found himself

overly enthralled with a world not our own and has abdicated to Fedoleir. I am the prince's first

cousin on their mother's side. Because of this I have been promoted if you will, to the Second

Heir." Lark was silent after these revelations and finally decided in her own mind that this was

probably for the best. Urothea tended to have vacillating interests, and they never included the

Kingdom Crysthalis. Prince Fedoleir, or Feddy as she called him was one of her best friends and

he would do a much better job than Urothea. However, she was a bit concerned that Feddy

hadn't written her as soon as the events had transpired. Nor did she see Feddy anywhere in the

ballroom. Voicing these opinions to Prince Wesieyln, she was told that Feddy was attending

Council at the moment and was not able to attend the celebratory part of the weekend.

As the dance ended Wes smoothly kissed Lark's hand and led her back to the large marble dais

in the front of the Hall. As she settled into a smaller throne next to Queen Areisthala, she noticed

that Mars had left the dance immediately after her and had taken up post in his own ornate chair.

His chair however was nothing compared to hers and the Queens. Time passed quickly for Lark

and Mars as they enjoyed the party in their honor. Soon it was late into the night and the guests of

the castle were either heading home or were, as most were, settling in the many guest rooms of the

castle. Mark and Lark eventually made their way to their own bedrooms which were across the

hall from each other in the family wing of the castle. Lark was glad to finally be out of her Hurian

attire and sank gladly into her bed for a much

prized night of sleep.


	7. Facing an Uncertain Future

**Chapter 7: Facing an Uncertain Future**

Draco Malfoy was a man on a mission. He had quickly gotten the proper paper work at

Gringotts Bank and was now in a carriage on his way to Hogwarts. It would have been more time

efficient to apparate near the school or simply floo in but Draco needed some time to think. Was

this what he really wanted to do? Could Ian really handle it? Was he ready? Well, ready or not,

the time had to be now. There was less than two days left if he was to sign the marriage contract

betrothing Ian to Madeline Bagnold, or face the dire consequences. Well, Draco Malfoy was a

new man on this day. He was sick of hiding. He was sick of being afraid. Once he had played his

part today he could face the mistakes of his past and the chips would fall as they may. There were

no guarantees for him.

As it always seems, when one does not want to do something times passes quite swiftly. So it

seemed to Draco as he reached the gates of Hogwarts in what felt like record time. As he

elegantly descended from the carriage a small smile flitted across his face as a man with coal black

hair and glittering black eyes stood waiting for him.

"Lord Malfoy, to what do I owe this esteemed visit?" Headmaster Severus Snape greeted Dr

aco with a smart bow. Draco rolled his eyes and let out a short laugh. Severus' eyes lit up as he

pulled Draco into a tight hug. Severus had always had a bit of a soft spot towards Draco, as he

was one of the few spies in the Last Great War who had been punished more than he had been

rewarded. Speaking of punishments, a serious expression settled on Severus's face as he

addressed Draco once more.

"You are aware of course that Lord Potter is the newest DADA professor? I expect you to

behave with the utmost decorum and restraint do you understand?" Draco's eyes flitted down

ward as a wry smile settled on his face.

"Yes, I quite understand Severus. There will be no dissension between Mr. Pott- Wait, did you

say Lord Potter Severus?" Draco asked incredulously. Severus smirked coolly and replied,

"I was wondering when you would pick up on that. Yes, Lord Potter has recently claimed his

Lordship and will be now presiding over the House of Potter as its Head. It is not well known at

all and I imagine the majority of the wizarding world will find out at the next convention the House

of Lords. However, I thought to give you a small heads up. Wouldn't want the Head of House

Malfoy keeling over in an undignified heap on the floor, now would we?" Severus could barely

contain his amusement of the image of Draco in a heap on the floor during a meeting of Lords. This

act did not even penetrate the fog occupying Draco's head as he was still absorbed in the fact that

Harry Potter was now a Lord and Draco would be seeing him on a semi regular basis. Eventually

Draco got over the shock and followed Severus back into Hogwarts.

Once they were ensconced inside Severus' office, the Headmaster had a houseelf collect Ian

Malfoy. When Ian arrived Draco and Severus had just finished a cup of tea.

"Father! What are you doing here?" It was plain to see that his father had been the last person

he ever expected to have him summoned immediately after the start of school. Ian gracefully took

the plush chair offered to him and gazed expectantly at his father. Draco gazed uneasily at Severus

and the Headmaster benevolently excused himself from the room and the conversation. Draco

engaged in an uncharacteristic act of fidgeting for a moment before he spoke.

"Son, I am afraid I have some bad news. It has come to my attention that a marriage contract

has been proposed by the father of Miss Madeline Bagnold. Of course, her pedigree is far

beneath ours and I do not consider the match advantageous in view of that fact among several

others of course. Also, as I am sure you are aware her demeanor is far from desirable." At this Ian

nearly coughed aloud. Madeline's demeanor indeed. What about his mother's demeanor? Now

there was a personality hardly worthy of the Malfoy name.

"Father why is this a problem? If you cannot condone the match then is there really a problem?"

Ian asked confused as to why this information had caused him to be called out of class. Ian's

sharp eyes did not miss the way his father's mouth tightened and his posture stiffened momentarily

before he again relaxed.

"I'm afraid that despite my vehement opposition the contract is sure to be soon validated. There

are events beyond my control…" Draco trailed off knowing there was nothing that he could say to

ease the hurt this news would bring. At this last statement Ian's back seemed to almost crack in

half as it straightened swiftly. His eyes darkened as his normally full lips thinned drastically.

"Am I to believe, Father that you are telling me I am going to have to marry that vapid little

Bagnold bitch? No! I absolutely refuse! That disgusting excuse for a woman has been trying to

ensnare me for years, and I refuse to allow her to win. So I suggest that you reread the contract

Father, because I absolutely am not going invite such a cow into my life or my bed." Ian said all of

this calmly and without raising his voice. Draco smiled slightly at his son proud of his self control.

He had done well with his son.

"I am happy to hear it, my son. There is in fact a way for you to avoid being married off to

Miss. Bagnold." Ian stared at his father incredulously. If he did not have to marry Madeline then

why was his father here delivering this news? He could have just vetoed the idea and forgotten all

about it. Draco hesitated to continue with what he had to say next. It really was quite

unprecedented, what he was about to propose.

"I really am quite sorry Ian. The only way I can see any possibility of you not having to marry

the Bagnold heir is to become the heir of the House of Malfoy, immediately."

Mars woke early the morning after the ball, which in itself was quite unusual. After all, these

balls could more accurately be described as ordeals in his mind. The Elven community had such

high hopes and expectations for him and especially his sister that at times it could be more than

daunting. Mars sighed and absently headed over to his favorite dining room and piled generous

portions of the food spread which was made available to him for breakfast. As he ate, Mars

mused over his duties and expectations over the next few years and slowly felt the beginnings of a

migraine. However, he thought with a small smile, it could always be worse. At least he wasn't

expected to rule the Elven plane. He was a high ranking member of court though and was duty

bound to present himself as such at all times in the Elven world and most times in the mortal realm

as well.

A small frown crossed Mars' face as he contemplated the many differences between the Elven

world and the mortal realm. The mortal realm was terribly simplistic is comparison to the Elven

world. While in the mortal realm there were different groups and classes, the separation of classes

was mainly founded on the amount of money one had. If one was rich then one was respected,

graced with power, and of a higher social class than those who did not have money. In the mortal

plane some people were simply born into money, like he was, and were thus in a higher social

circle. However, there was the possibility that a poorer person could at build up assets and

money, and move upwards socially.

In the Elven plane that was a sever rarity. Elves were judged on the basis of birth only. Blood

and pedigree had an even higher meaning for the Elves than those who at one time had fought for

Voldemort's ideals. You were who you were in the Elven world and the only possible way to

improve one's self was to advance to a higher level of your own social circle. This is why it was

such a huge deal when Mars and Lark were not only Named Royalty of the Elven court but

Hurian Elves as well. The twins were Royalty by blood from their mother who was the second

born Princess of the Elven court. However, she had married a mortal which made Lark and Mars

half human, and this did not sit well with some Elves. Thankfully, most Elves recognized their right

to rule as Royalty. This in part though may have had something to do with the twins' unusual

powers. They were clearly an asset to the Elven community and the Elves were too prideful to

allow the mortals control over ones so powerful.

Mars shook his head slightly and the thoughts of duty and obligation were pushed to the back of

his mind while grey eyes invaded his mind instead. Ian Malfoy. What a mystery. He seemed the

cold, aloof type who rarely spoke out of turn or acknowledged any feelings. But Mars had seen

him cry. Those large grey eyes were made liquid mercury as the layer of tears enhanced their

beauty rather than taking away from it. And Mars had found him to be one of the most beautiful

sights he'd ever seen. He was a little weirded out by the fact that he had noticed Ian's eyes. Most

of his discomfort came from the fact that he didn't consider himself gay. He wasn't against the

thought but he also had never stated that part of his identity included being gay. Oh well, Mars

mentally shrugged, he could just be open minded. In the mean time he could fantasize about all of

the lovely and naughty things he would like to do to Ian. As he abandoned thoughts which made

his face turn red Mars glanced down at the elegant watch resting on his left arm. It was long after

the time of which Lark would usually wake up. Although, they did switch off which twin was the

mean, grumpy, morning twin ever so often. Going back to his breakfast Mars decided to just wait

for Lark to wake up.

When Lark woke the next morning she felt unusually tired and drained. This was not too much

of a surprise to her as it often took her body a while to adjust to the Elvin plane. In the Elvin plane

time was slower and thus her vital signs and metabolism needed to adjust. She knew she'd be hale

and hearty in no time and thus did not comment or complain to anyone of her fatigue. She slowly

got dressed cursing her weak body and went to her and Mars' private dining area for breakfast.

As she entered the room she saw that Mars was already there ravenously mowing through plates

of melon, eggs, toast and bacon. Lark attempted a weak smirk as she watched her brother put

away enough food to feed perhaps the entire castle Titheyl. Clearing her throat she sauntered over

to a chair across from Mars and sat cross legged. Eyeing the plate of bacon Lark watched as a

clear mass of fat congealed in the center of the plate.

Standing abruptly Lark awkwardly bent over, her hand covering her mouth. Her vision swam in

and out of focus and she could vaguely hear someone calling out her name in a concerned voice.

Sound and color were fading faster from her senses and soon all that was left was an oppressive

darkness, and then Lark knew no more.


End file.
